masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirst
Blood Vampere Thirst is a physical damage character who has multiple lifesteal abilities and who can off-tank to some extent. He can perform amazingly when soloing and depending on your team composition can be an excellent addition in a group. Thirst gains blood (unholy power) when attacking. He can use that blood to reset the cooldown of some of his skills. Requirements for T4: Full Paimon gear, use your Q skill. Lore Demon of Thirst, King of Vampires, the forefather of bats is an ancient being born out of blood of Tathamet and fires of Hell. Throughout eons, The Blood King served the forces of Diablo, whom the latter valued with some respect. It was unheard of such being to show even a tiny amount of respect to his servants, but Thirst proved himself an exception force to be reckon with. His ever hungry thirst blood sustained him throughout the ages and made him stronger and stronger. Thirst is a very perceiptive being, despite creating an impression on others that he had nothing to offer, but just his Vampire skills. He correctly predicted that Diablo forces would be crushed and desserted upon hearing of tides of the battle turning in favor of Angels. Diablo, furious with this betrayl, wanted to chase him down and slit his throat and drink his blood dry, but he was sealed himself before he could do that. Thirst, managed to escape to the World of Mortals for a brief time to create new memebers of his kind and restore his powers with blood of mortals. His ambitions are far reaching as he went back to Hell with the expectations that others will recognize him as the new King of Hell in the absence of Three Prime Evils. Yet, the seals and prison cages of those 3 are getting weaker and weaker with each day, and Diablo still remebers the betrayl that fuled his hatred during his imprisonment. Skills Blood Explosion Q ''' * '''Magic damage: STRx250, AGIx50, INTx25 * Range: 700 AOE around self. This range can be increased by F * Cooldown: 15 seconds, consumes 40 blood to reset cooldown * Additional Information: Heals nearby allies by STRx1 and increases max health of nearby allies by (STR + AGI)x0.75. Slows enemies attack speed and movement speed in melee range by 50% for 2 seconds. This range cannot cannot be increased by F Heartbreak W * Physical damage: ATKx7.5, STRx75, AGIx150 * Range: 700 single target * Cooldown: 8 seconds, consumes 50 blood to reset cooldown * Stun duration: 0.5 seconds, has a 0.5 seconds delay before stun. * Additional Information Has 50% base critical chance, can trigger effects like a normal auto attack, such as R magic damage or plethon soul and hand items effect. Bloody Midnight Awakening E * Self buff: Attack speed: +100%, Move speed: MAX, Attack damage: +AGIx3, Attack bonus: +25% * Duration: 40 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Bloody Moonlight Madness R * Self buff: Attack speed: MAX, AGIx4 Bonus magic damage if F is active * Magic damage: AGIx300, STRx200, INTx200 if E is active on activation * Range: 1400 around self * Duration: 44 seconds * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Additional information: Grants 25 blood if E is active on activation. Blood Field D * AOE buff: Lifesteal 0.2% of all damage dealt. * Range: 1400 * Duration: 8 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Additional information: Grants 25 blood on activation. Stun enemies in melee range for 0.1 second. Bloodthirst T * Self buff: Lifesteal 0.5% of all damage dealt, Attack bonus: +25% * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Additional information: Grants 25 blood on activation Jinjo Awakening F * Self buff: Attack bonus +10%, Physical critical chance +15%, Physical critical damage: +30% * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 120 seconds * Buffs Q: Damage and range +50% * Buffs R: Damage if E is active +AGIx450, +STRx225, +INTx225 (Total of AGIx750, STRx425, INTx425) * Additional information: Grants 25 blood on activation Passives * Lifesteal: 0.5% of all damage dealt, * Attack damage: Increased by (current health x 12.5%), * Chance to grant 1 blood on attack: D 15%, E 15%, F 50% Item and Stat Choices Havoc flag will grant you much more damage than any other flag. Dexterity and banner of the first corps are also good choices. STR mainstat and items will grant you twice as much hp and AOE damage as AGI mainstat. AGI maintstat and items will grant you twice as much single target damage as STR mainstat. Grimoires: Oblivion: There are many good grimoires for this slot - "Murderer" will grant you the most dps over a long period of time, "Savage Slashes" for burst dps, "Sadistic Masochist" for a passive. Spirituality: ''' A couple of Grimoires are useful in this slot - "Dash" for survivability, "Eternal Training" for a passive dps buff, "Soul of the abyss" for a shield. '''Salvation: There are a couple of options for this slot - "Naked Skin" for evasion, "Enslaved Will" and "Undestroy Soul" for healing, "Sacred Life" to survive high damage burst. Awakening: ??? Playstyle & Tactics General Playstyle: Stay as close to the boss as possible. Thirst main job is to spend as much time as possible attacking the boss and your second job is to take agro if required. Consider saving your Q and W against certain bosses to make optimal use of the slow and stuns. Note: These Endgame-Boss Tactics require further understanding of the Boss fights. You should definitely read the General Endgame-Boss Guides first. Mephisto: A Thirst with enough STR can tank Death and Sitael. Death shouldn't be a problem, save your cooldowns for Sitael if you have 100 blood unless you are the only dps or if you're about to die. Sitael will periodically chain people, you will want to avoid it by not attacking her when someone isn't chained. W Deals high damage to Sitael. Thirst and Slaughter are pretty straightforward. If your team has a Lust, let her stun them and only use your stuns if they don't die before Lust runs out of stuns. If your team does not have a Lust, wait until the other dps are in position to deal damage before stunning them. Diablo: ' Unless Diablo has high STR, a Thirst with enough STR doesn't have to worry about dying in this fight due to having max movement speed 2/3 of the fight and lifesteal. The main 2 things to worry about are Maiming claw (50 mana) and Fury (100 mana). Due to R granting max attack speed (10 attacks per second), Diablo will cast a lot of them. While Maiming claw isn't dangerous to Thirst, it is for other classes. You are likely to take the hit by attacking him when he has 50 or more mana. Fury is of course dangerous to you or the tank and you should stop attacking before he reaches 100 mana unless someone, possibly you, is able to stun him a couple seconds after Diablo cast it. This high amount of mana is usually obtained during breath, remember that he will always cast Maiming claw for free after breath, he could jump on someone far and fury them to death instantly. 'Solomon: Solomon can be overwhelming with the amount of skills he has. As anyone on Solomon you will be attacking him and running away every couple seconds. Always use your Q to slow Solomon's movement speed when he cast his blade skill and run away. A 15 seconds cooldown on Q lines up every other cast of this spell. It is ideal to alternate this crowd control skill with one of your allies' own crowd control skills, such as Satan's "Flame Implosion" or Solomon's "Eternal Blade". Run away when he summon clones and if possible take agro away from your allies by walking between the clones and your ally or, if you ran in the opposite direction of your teamate, by right clicking the clones. If your tank dies, and Solomon has low AGI, you should be able to tank Solomon with the help of a Blessing until your tank comes back but beware of "Taste True Power".